Swan Queen Week fics
by pcworth
Summary: This is where I will be filing my Swan Queen Week fics. Not sure how many of the prompts I will have time to do. Rated M only because I haven't written but one of them which isn't M but I don't know if others will be
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

**NOTE 2: This is my submission for the Swan Queen Week prompt of Meet Cute AU**

Regina wouldn't normally bring her son Henry to work with her, but she had been left with very little choice. Her ex-husband, Stephen, had dropped Henry back off at her place just as she was preparing to leave for work. Stephen said he had an emergency meeting for work out of town that he could not miss.

It had erupted into yet another huge fight as she accused him of being unfair and his "emergency meeting" probably having more to do with his current slut of the month than his job.

He had shot back with words that stung more than she thought possible. And it wasn't because the words hurt her.

Stephen was standing there near the door trying to leave when she made her accusation.

"He's not even my kid," Stephen yelled.

Regina had taken a step back not believing that this was a man she had once loved.

"Get out," she said.

"Gladly."

She stood there for several minutes trying to process what had happened and how she had gotten to this place when Henry came around the corner. One look was all it took for her to know he had heard.

It wasn't as if Henry didn't know he was adopted. They hadn't made a secret out of it or anything, but for Stephen to say that crossed a line.

"I'm sorry," Regina said bending down in front of him. "I am sorry this situation between your dad and I has gotten like this. I will talk to him when he gets back."

"He's not my dad."

"Oh Henry. He didn't mean …"

"Yes he did. I don't want to see him anymore."

"You're upset and you have every right to be but Stephen has rights too as your parent."

"He doesn't want to be my dad," Henry protested. "You were right; he is going away with some woman for the weekend. It has nothing to do with work. I heard them talking and he said that he wished he didn't have to bother with me at all but his lawyer said if he didn't then he would have to pay more child support to you and he wasn't going to do that."

As much as her blood was boiling with anger right now she didn't want Henry to see that. Instead she embraced him.

"We will figure something out," she said. "You and me together."

"Always," he responded.

It was a little saying that had

She had to rush around after that to make arrangements – her best friend Katherine agreed to swing by and pick Henry up but it wouldn't be until later which is why she was now taking Henry into work with her.

It wasn't as if anyone was likely to say a word to her about it. After all, when you owned one of New York's hottest restaurants people didn't say much to you.

Emma walked into the restaurant in one of her most form-fitting dresses. It not only hugged her body, which was good for trapping her prey, but it was also short, which was good for her if this required more movement than she was expecting.

She had been flirting with this guy online for weeks and they were finally meeting face to face at rather fancy restaurant. She knew he was trying to impress her with taking her to such a swank place.

Normally she wasn't much for fine dining. Frankly, while her job paid well, fine dining in New York was still out of her price range.

She wondered if she would at least get the chance to get a small bite of an appetizer.

Somehow she doubted it.

She looked around and saw the guy she was meeting.

"Brian?" she asked hesitantly as he approached her.

"Emma," he smiled.

He helped her into her seat.

"I got to say you look beautiful," he said as he took his seat.

"Thank you. You look just like your photo which I have to say is a relief. Internet dating is a scary proposition sometimes."

"Oh yes, you never know if the picture the person uploaded is really them."

"Or cut from a Victoria Secret's website," she finished.

They smiled at each other. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of ordering us some wine," he said showing her the bottle.

"A glass would be great."

He poured her some wine and she took a sip of it. Damn, she thought, if the wine is this good she was definitely going to be disappointed when they didn't even make it to the meal.

"So tell me about yourself," he prompted.

"I m afraid there isn't much to say. I am single, obviously, I like to go running in the morning, I enjoy a nice bubble bath. Most of my time is taken up by my job."

"What is it that you do?" he asked.

"I am a bail bondsman."

"Oh," he said. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means when people are arrested and their loved ones for instance their wife pays the bail, but can't afford the entire amount I put up the rest of the money. The problem comes when that person jumps bail. You see it's my job to track them down and bring them back to the police. It protects my investment in the whole venture. And it's actually quite fun, especially when the criminal in question has embezzled nearly a half a million from his employer and is now on a date while his wife is at home wondering how she is going to deal with any of this."

She knew the moment she was part way through the speech that she had a runner on her hands. He tipped the table towards her and as she backed away – still getting wine splashed on her, he ran for it. He didn't go toward the front doors though, he went toward the back.

Regina decided to keep herself busy that night in the kitchen. This allowed her to keep an eye on Henry while also doing something she loved – cooking. She had worked her way up the ranks in the kitchen before becoming the head chef several years ago at another restaurant. She always knew she wanted to be a chef, much to her parents chagrin. They supported her entirely in her dream, but when your father is a U.S. Ambassador to the Untied Nations and your mother is a well-known civil rights attorney, there are certain expectations there.

She grew up never having to worry about things like money. She lived a life of privilege that afforded her the opportunity to indulge in her love of cooking.

She opened her own restaurant nearly four years ago and it was constantly booked and had been given rave reviews. Owning the restaurant didn't always allow for her to be there in the kitchen which is where she preferred to be. She usually needed to make appearances on the floor and glad hand with celebrities or other members of the well-to-do in order to keep up the good will.

Tonight though she was in no mood for such things. She wanted to get lost in a recipe to keep her mind off of what had happened with Stephen. Henry hadn't said much else on their way over here. When she had spoken to Katherine she had given her the mini-version of it. She would fill her in entirely later and she was prepared to ask Katherine for more than friend advice. Katherine was also an attorney and Regina decided to ask what could be legally done to perhaps break Stephen's adoption of Henry and give her sole custody. She didn't need Stephen's money or the child support. She only wanted Henry to be happy and if he truly didn't want to see Stephen ever again she would find some way to make that happen.

A commotion from the front made her turn in that direction in time to see a man burst through the kitchen doors. He ran into one of the servers, knocking her down and came barreling down one of the aisles – the same one where Henry sat on a stack of boxes. Her instincts took over and she ran down the aisle she was in and made it around the corner as he reached the end colliding with him. They went down in a tumble, her head hitting the floor. She was dazed a moment but felt hands on her as she was pulled up.

As her vision cleared she saw a woman in a tight pink dress in front of her, but the man she had hit had a hold of her and grabbed a knife from the nearby counter and now had it at her throat.

"Mom!" she heard Henry say from somewhere behind her. The man backed her up and was saying something to the woman in front of her. All she could think about was Henry and making sure Henry was ok.

Emma wasn't sure what to do when she ran into the kitchen only to see Brian pull some woman up and hold her hostage. She could see a kid just behind them and when he yelled "Mom" she knew the brunette hostage was the child's mother.

"Hey, let's calm down here," Emma said keeping her hands up.

"I am not going to prison," Brian said, holding onto the woman a little tighter.

"Ok, ok," Emma said. "We can handle this, just let the woman go."

"Right, and I am sure you will just let me walk out of here."

"I will. Nothing is more important to me than her life right now."

He seemed to consider it and backed up some more pulling the woman with him. They were getting closer to the kid and Emma looked in the woman's eyes and knew her concern was for the child, not herself.

"Hey kid," Emma said. "Why don't you take a wide walk behind that guy and come around over here."

Brian glanced back noticing Henry for the first time and Regina gave a concerned look to Emma, who tried to communicate with her eyes that she needed to stay calm.

"He's just a kid," Emma said to Brian. "Just let him get out of the way."

"Move kid," Brian ordered and Henry scrambled away from him. He went around to another aisle and one of the employees grabbed hold of him protectively. Emma could see relief spread across the features of the other woman.

"Alright, now let her go and you can leave. I won't follow."

He backed up again still holding on.

Once Henry was safe Regina's mind began to focus more on the situation. She was grateful for this woman for thinking to get Henry out of the way first. She got the feeling that whoever this guy was he wasn't going to make this easy.

But she was the daughter of a U.S. Ambassador and as such she had taken self-defense courses growing up. True she hadn't had the occasion to use the techniques and it had been years ago but she didn't give up without a fight.

She slammed her foot down on the guy's instep, which caused him to remove the knife from her neck long enough for her to grab his wrist. He was stronger than her and he easily pushed her aside and she went to the floor once again. She barely noticed a pair of legs leaping over her.

Emma was surprised when the woman went on the offensive but as soon as she did Emma was moving forward. She saw the woman fall in front of her and she jumped over intent on stopping Brian. He made it out the back door and began ran to across lanes of traffic. She followed him, catching up to him even as she heard the sirens approaching their location. She reached out and grabbed the back of his suit jacket and he whirled around as she did so. It was only then that she realized he still had the knife. She couldn't move in time and it sliced into her left side. She did have the wherewithal to jam her palm upwards into his nose. She heard the crunch and his swearing as she backed up a step holding her side.

"Down on the ground now," she heard someone say authoritatively. Brian dropped the knife and put his hands up. She turned to see the cops.

"Miss, are you ok?" one of the cops said seeing the blood that was quickly staining her dress.

"Yeah," she said a moment before almost falling to the ground. She heard them call for an ambulance as one of the cops brought her safely to the ground. She was still conscious when the ambulance arrived and she was loaded in. The last thing she saw before the doors closed was that brunette lady and her son.

Emma opened her eyes to the glare of the lights of a hospital room. She looked down at the IV in her arm and then she remembered why she was lying there. Well, that could have gone better she thought. She felt bad about how it all went down. She knew the risks she was taking with her job, but that was the first time she had been in a situation where others were at risk. She had read the dossier on Brian thoroughly. The guy was a sleaze and a white collar criminal so she hadn't been expecting something like that.

She should have planned it out better.

Lying there she wondered how long she would be unable to work with this knife wound. The area around it felt a little tender but otherwise ok.

A nurse came in about 15 minutes later and checked her vitals and told her a doctor would be by to explain everything to her. She asked if there was anyone they should call and Emma shook her head. She didn't have anyone in her life to bother calling.

The doctor came by nearly 40 minutes later. It wasn't as bad as it could have been and he was going to release her the next day so that at least was welcome.

She was lying in bed hours later flipping through channels on the TV when there was a knock on the doorframe and the woman from the restaurant came in with her son.

"Hi," Regina said.

"Hi," Emma smiled.

"Henry and I, this is my son Henry and I am Regina, Regina Mills, we um wanted to come check on how you were doing."

Emma turned the TV off. "Come in. I am Emma Swan."

"We heard you got stabbed," Henry said excitedly. "Did it hurt?"

"Henry," Regina said in a warning tone.

"It's ok," Emma said. "I did get stabbed and yes it hurt, but the doctors got me all stitched up and I will be out of here tomorrow."

"Cool," Henry said.

"I wanted to say thank you for what you did," Regina said.

"I should probably be apologizing to you actually. I shouldn't have let him get the upper hand like that. I'm sorry."

"Please, you don't have to apologize. You kept my son from getting hurt and that it all that matters to me."

Emma smiled as she took in this vision in front of her. Unlike in the kitchen where she was being held hostage, this woman seemed to exude a sense of authority and grace. And she was damn good looking especially in the skirt she was wearing that showed off her defined calf muscles.

"I am just glad you are both ok," Emma said. "You are ok?"

"Yes we both are," Regina said. "Just concerned about you."

"We brought you food," Henry said holding out the bag he was carrying.

"I understand you didn't actually eat the restaurant and I shudder to think about what passes as food at a hospital, even a highly regarded hospital such as this," Regina said. "I whipped you up some food."

"You are a chef?"

"I am," Regina said, seeing no reason to point out that she also owned the restaurant. She took the bag from Henry and took out the containers and placed them on the little stand. "I am sure one of the nurses can heat it up for you if you don't want to eat right now."

"Oh no, I am hungry and was dreading whatever was on tap for lunch here. But I don't want to eat in front of you while were talking."

"That's ok, we should probably get going," Regina said. "When you are feeling up to it though, I would like it if you would come to the restaurant for a meal. You can bring whoever you want. I will let the booking staff know to accommodate you whenever you want."

"It will probably be a party of one then," Emma said.

"I will be your date," Henry said.

Emma smiled at him and then looked at Regina who also had a smile on her face.

"It's a date then kid. You and me together."

"Always," Henry said instinctively.

Emma thought Regina gave him an odd look but there was still a smile on her face so Emma said. "Always kid. Always."


	2. Roommates AU

After one week of living with Emma, Regina was pretty sure they wouldn't make it a month. Emma was a sorority sister of Regina's now best friend Katherine who needed a place a stay when she first moved to New York. Katherine had set it up for Emma to live with Regina because Regina needed a roommate not for rent, but to be there as sort of a house sitter because Regina was often not there.

She had met Emma before they became roommates when they were both at Katherine's wedding. That brief encounter was not enough to give her any inclination of what living with Emma would be like. In fact Katherine had to remind her who Emma was when she first floated the idea to her. Katherine's wedding had been five years ago which Regina reminded Katherine of.

But Katherine vouched for Emma and for Regina that was good enough.

That was until Emma had actually moved in with her.

Regina had lived a life of privilege. She wasn't ashamed of the fact she came from money. Her family's fortune including donations to dozens of charities so it wasn't as if it were wealth for wealth's sake.

Since she didn't actually require money it allowed her to work toward her one true love – music. She was a classically trained violinist who was first chair in the New York Philharmonic. She has performed around the world which is why she wanted the roommate – someone she could trust to watch over things during her extended absences.

What she wasn't expecting was one Emma Swan.

Regina's life worked because she kept things organized. She had a system for everything. She got up at the same time each day, went for the same four mile run and on days she didn't have performances or wasn't traveling she would practice her music for two hours. What others might see as a boring routine was something Regina found comfort in.

She had explained to Emma that she had schedules to keep and Emma had told her it was no problem. What she should have said was that it was no problem to her because Emma had no intention of adhering to any kind of schedule.

Regina found the whole thing highly frustrating and frankly incomprehensible especially given Emma's line of work. Emma was an FBI agent who had worked in Atlanta before being assigned to the New York office. Regina had assumed being an FBI agent meant that Emma too was a structured individual.

That wasn't the case.

Emma appeared to get up when she felt like it. After four days of inconsistent times of waking, Regina had asked her about her work schedule, trying to get a better feel for what kind of timing this woman was on.

"It doesn't work like a 9 to 5er," Emma said, while drinking a cup of coffee. That was a new addition to her kitchen – a coffee maker. Regina only drank water or hot tea usually. She always thought coffee was nothing more than a legal drug – a caffeine addiction waiting to happen.

"The kinds of cases I work on," Emma continued. "They don't happen on some set schedule so I can get called out at various times. It makes it hard to just live on some set sleep schedule. Didn't Katherine explain this to you when she set this whole thing up?"

"No," Regina said. "She explained you were an FBI agent, but I guess I assumed it was a more defined role."

Emma gave her a look like she was crazy – not the first one she had given to her in their short amount of time living together.

"This isn't going to be a problem is it?" Emma asked.

"Of course not," Regina smiled. Never let it be said that Regina Mills wasn't a gracious person she thought.

"Good because I wouldn't want to mess up what you got going on in your life."

"I hardly think that will be an issue."

Yes, Regina thought, this won't last a month.

Three months in

"She was sleeping on my couch," Regina said to Katherine over lunch.

"She was probably tired."

"Then she should sleep in her own room, she does have one."

Katherine studied her friend wondering just how much she was going to listen to Regina complain about Emma. It had been like this for the last month or so.

When she first came up with the idea of Emma living with Regina she had hoped that it would be not only beneficial for Emma by giving her a place to stay that she could afford but really she had done it for Regina. She loved Regina and she knew Regina had a big heart, but the problem was Regina had become too rigid about things. Everything had to be planned out and she left nothing to chance.

The woman actually made back up reservations at places just in case something would happen at the place she intended to go or if she was kept waiting what she considered too long of a time. Katherine was from the south originally which was where she had gone to college at the SEC powerhouse Alabama. It was there that she met Emma.

Katherine went on to law school and eventually got a job in New York with a firm that dealt in environmental law. She was dating a guy – a musician who was with the Philharmonic which is how she met Regina.

They had become friends even though Katherine's relationship with the musician didn't last. It was Regina who had introduced her to her husband Graham who worked as a stockbroker in Regina's uncle's firm.

But Regina had changed over the past few years and in Katherine's mind at least it was a change that would kill Regina eventually. She never mentioned it though. She had crossed that line with Regina once and it nearly ended their friendship.

Emma was everything Regina wasn't. Emma had worked for everything she got in life. She put herself through college by working two jobs and Emma was also the kind of person who enjoyed life. She had to Katherine figured after the darkness she saw in her job day in and day out.

It was Katherine's wish that Emma living with Regina would maybe force the brunette to actually live. Listening to Regina now she was wondering if she had been sorely mistaken.

"I don't think you understand, I couldn't practice with her lying there."

"Why didn't you practice in your room?"

Regina looked stunned by the very idea of it. "Because I practice there in that room. I set my music up so I am facing the window. I don't practice in my room."

"You couldn't have made an exception this one time."

Again Regina gave her a look like she was crazy. "I have a show coming up," Regina said finally.

"It's less than a month a way and you know that music by heart."

"Why are you taking her side?"

"I am not taking anyone's side. I just don't see why you can't compromise a little. I mean did you even ask her why she was sleeping on the couch?"

"No. It doesn't matter. I informed her that it would be best if she kept to her own room for any sleeping time. If it happens again I may have to ask her to find other accommodations. I felt I should inform you of this."

"I think you should give Emma a chance."

"We've lived with each other for three months."

"Ok, well tell me what you know about her."

The question caught her off guard, but she quickly composed herself. "She likes to drink coffee. She is adequate at doing laundry although she doesn't clean out the lint trap after each cycle as she should. She is an FBI agent who works varied hours."

"What kinds of cases does she work on for the FBI?"

"Why would I know that?"

"Doesn't she ever talk about her work?"

"To be honest, we aren't around each other much which I think we both prefer."

"If having Emma as your roommate is too much for you to handle, fine, I am sure she can find other arrangements. She can stay with Graham and I while she finds a place if she is that much of an inconvenience to you. But perhaps you should try to get to know your roommate first before you ask her to leave."

Three days later

Regina came back from her run and went to the kitchen to get her customary bottle of water. She found Emma there sitting at the table with her customary cup of coffee. She had thought about what Katherine had said about getting to know Emma and she wondered if she should engage her in a conversation. She was afraid if she did the time would run over though and she needed to shower before practicing.

It wasn't as if Emma had even acknowledged her presence in the room as she was reading from some file.

Regina took her water and was about to walk out of the room but decided reluctantly to ask Emma a question. "Is that work?"

Emma looked up at her and then back down at the file before looking at Regina again. "Yeah, it's not my case but one of the other agents asked if I would take a look, you know give it some fresh eyes."

"Oh," Regina said, feeling stupid for not knowing what to say next. She stood there a moment feeling quite uncomfortable and she glanced at her watch.

"Time for your shower?"

"Just about," Regina said feeling even more uncomfortable as she felt like Emma was scrutinizing her every movement now. "Um … the case is it something you normally work on?"

"This one, not exactly," she said. "This is a gun running case."

"And that isn't the kind of thing you do?"

"No. I work mostly with cases involving children."

"Children? Are there a lot of cases involving children that the FBI looks into?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I work a lot of kidnappings or slave trade cases."

"You mean kids that are sold as slaves."

"Yes. Those are the worst. Many times they are immigrant kids and we can't really do anything with them once their rescued. All we can do is call the state department and turn them over. A lot of times they end up back in the home countries where they were originally sold from. Even when you know you did something good, it's cases like those that you can't really celebrate."

"How do …" she paused looking at her watch. She needed to get going. "I um … I got to go."

"Yeah," Emma said. "I know."

Regina didn't like the way Emma said it but she shook off the feeling it gave her and went to take her shower.

Later on as she was practicing, she found it hard to concentrate and her timing was off. It frustrated her and she tried to force the music to come out instead of just playing like she knew she could. The problem was she kept thinking about Emma and their talk that morning.

Later that day

Emma gave the case file back to Agent James Charming. "Interview the kid brother again," she said. "Young kids like that always know what is going on, they just don't think anyone will listen to them."

"Thanks," he said as she took a seat in front of desk. He thought she looked tired, more so lately. "Still having issues with your control freak of a roommate?"

"She actually tried talking to me this morning," she answered. "But it started to encroach on the time she has scheduled off for showering so the conversation ended rather abruptly."

"Scheduled time off for showering, you got yourself a real OCDer there."

"Here's the thing, I swear for a moment she just wanted to talk maybe even sit down. She was in the process of asking me another question but as soon as she looked at that watch of hers it was like never mind. I don't get it."

"Did you ask your other friend, you know the hot blonde about it?"

"Her name is Katherine, and yes I mentioned something to her about Regina's obsession with scheduling things out and all she would say is that it wasn't always like that with Regina. I gather something happened to her, but Katherine isn't saying what it is."

"I told you I would be more than happy to check out your roommate on the down low."

"And I told you no already."

"It's not like I would be bending any departmental rules. In fact it would fall within it."

"How so?"

"You are living with her. You know the bureau likes to know if its agents are around trustworthy people. Come on Swan, let me take a peak at her background."

"Absolutely not. It would be my luck it would costs me that sweet house and if did, I am moving in with you and I am not paying you a dim of rent."

"Mary Margaret might have something to say about that."

"Hey, she's your wife, you explain it to her."

17 days later

Regina stared at Emma who was asleep on her couch once more. She had noticed the other woman when she left for her run that morning but had seen her as soon as she returned. Still Regina hadn't said anything, hoping that Emma would wake by the time Regina was scheduled to practice.  
>She hadn't woken and now Regina was two minutes behind schedule.<p>

"Miss Swan," she said. No reaction. "Miss Swan!"

Emma groaned as she turned over and saw Regina looking down at her. "What?"

"You were asleep on the couch again. We have spoken about this. Kindly vacate the couch so I can practice."

Emma wanted to roll her eyes but she didn't. Instead she sat up and stretched a little. She saw Regina looking at that damn watch again.

"Miss Swan," Regina said urgently.

"God could you relax for two seconds." Emma said. "I had a late night last night. I am sorry for falling asleep on the couch but I was exhausted."

"I don't care. Just leave the room so I can practice."

"Why do I have to leave the room? You perform in front of people all the time."

"Not when I practice, now kindly leave Miss Swan. You have now made me four and half minutes late, and probably another minute later by the time you vacate the area."

"What is your problem?"

"What is my problem? My problem is your complete lack of respect for how things run around here."

"Oh you mean because I won't adhere to your little time schedule," Emma said.

Regina looked at her watch, she didn't have time for this.

"Stop it," Emma said standing up and putting her hand over the watch. "Stop looking at that fucking watch every minute of your day. You can't plan out everything on a schedule. Life doesn't work that way."

Regina pulled away from her. "Don't you dare try and tell me how life works."

"It doesn't work the way you are living it. I've been here for nearly four months Regina and I have yet to see you deviate from your schedule. Why is that? What the hell happened to you that turned you into this person?"

"Get out!"

"Fine," Emma said putting her hands up. "Sorry for robbing you of five or what is now six minutes of practice time."

"No I mean get out for good. When I return from this trip, I want you gone. You can give the keys to Katherine."

"You want me gone, then I am gone. But whether I am here or not you might want to think about seeking some help Regina. This life of yours, it's no life at all. Tell me have you scheduled out your whole life yet, even your death?"

Emma knew she had taken a step too far but she was angry and she didn't wait around to see the effects of her words. She grabbed her coat and was out the door.

Regina stood there as she heard the door slam. She closed her eyes for a moment and then went to set up her music. She looked at her watch. She was more than seven minutes behind schedule.

Two days later

"I am sorry," Katherine was saying to Emma. "I shouldn't have arranged this whole roommate thing."

"Why did you exactly? I could have found a place. I can afford a place on my own. Don't get me wrong I appreciate you thinking of me."

"I wasn't thinking about you. I was thinking about Regina. I had hoped that you being there might …"

"Might what?"

"Might bring Regina back to herself, back to how she used to be."

"You've said something like that before. What does that mean?"

Katherine sighed. "Do you remember meeting Regina at my wedding?"

"Like I said before yes but not in any great detail."

"Do you recall her looking at her watch or being concerned about the time?"

"No, but I didn't spend a lot of time with her either. Are you saying this whole time thing it a recent thing?"

"It's been her life for the last three years."

"Why?"

Katherine was silent. She wasn't sure she should tell Emma. It wasn't as if what had happened three years ago was a great secret.

"Come on Katherine, what is it?"

"Three years ago Regina's parents were killed in a car wreck while they were on their way to their summer home in Maine. Regina was never the same afterward. That watch she wears, it was her mom's. Her mom was wearing it the day the wreck happened. At first I thought this was just how Regina was grieving. You know, people handle death in different ways. But it didn't stop. About a year and half into it I confronted her. I told her I was worried about her and that she might benefit from seeing a therapist. She shot me down of course but I couldn't let it stop. We ended up getting in this huge fight and I remember her saying that the crash was her fault. I didn't understand. Regina was here in New York when it happened, yet she was adamant that it was her fault. I tried to press the issue with her and she shut down. She wouldn't speak to me for weeks and when she finally did it was like she had forgotten the conversation had ever taken place."

"Her parents, I didn't know. You could have told me."

"I was hoping maybe Regina would tell you. That house after all, it was her parents. Regina's place was in a hi-rise but she moved out of it and into their home."

"If it was their home why isn't there some sign of it. Pictures or something."

"I think the house is a painful enough reminder for her that she took everything else down and put it in storage or something."

"Damn," Emma said. "I really fucked this up didn't I?"

"It's not your fault. I should have been more upfront with you about Regina's issues."

A week later

Regina entered her home feeling jet lagged. Her performance had been in Argentina and her flight had been delayed on the way back which was not something she could rearrange. It had put her in a bad mood and the prospect of an entire lost half of a day had her frustrated.

When she entered she noticed the light in the main room was on and she wondered if Emma had purposely left it on when she left. That was one good thing about coming home- she didn't have to worry about Emma interrupting her schedule anymore.

She came into the room though and saw a small boy sitting on the couch. He was staring at the floor and hadn't appeared to have seen her. She looked around. They appeared to be alone.

"Excuse me," Regina said.

The boy didn't acknowledge her.

"Little boy, what are you doing here? Are you lost?" She knew it sounded stupid even as she said it but she didn't know how to explain why a child who was maybe three or four was on her couch.

"Regina."

She turned to see Emma coming out of the kitchen with a paper plate with some food on it.

"Emma, what's going on here?"

"Sorry," she said. "I just … hold on I need to see if he will eat."

She approached the boy and knelt down in front of him. "Hey Henry, I got you something to eat," she said. "Are you hungry?"

The boy continued to stare at the floor. Emma put the plate next to him on the couch. "It's there if you want it."

She walked over to Regina. "Miss Swan, what is going on here?"

"Not out here," she said grabbing Regina's arm and pulling her into the kitchen.

"Why are you still here and who is that child?" Regina demanded.

"Could you keep your voice down? Look I am sorry I am still here, but I got called out on a case a couple of days ago. A couple was murdered, their son Henry, he was found wandering by a neighbor. When they tried to return him to the house they found the door was unlocked and the parents were dead. The medical examiner thinks the kid may have been in the house with them for a couple of days before he finally wandered off. Two days in the house with his parents murdered. He hasn't said a word to anyone. They called me in to see if I could reach him, but everything I have tried so far has been for nothing. They were going to turn him over to child protective services, but I asked them to let him stay with me for a bit to see if I could get him to talk or atleast stave off being put with some foster family. Like I said, I am sorry. I know you wanted me gone, but I haven't had the chance to and now with Henry here … we didn't have anywhere else to go."

Regina looked at the boy. He seemed to sense her presence for the first time and looked up her for the tiniest of moments before looking back at the floor.

"It's fine," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"It's not as if it is a permanent situation," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

She went and gathered her bags and went to her room not giving the child another glance.

The next day

Regina sat up her music and took a breath before beginning to play. She hadn't been happy with her performance at the concert. While others had raved about her solo, she knew it wasn't flawless. Again, it felt forced when it should be flowing from her.

She launched into her solo, keeping her eyes closed as she played. She went through her progressions, her timing. She kept her focus for the entire two hours.

Once she was finished, she turned and was startled. Henry was sitting there on the couch watching her. Yet now that she was looking at him, he adverted his eyes.

"Emma?" Regina called out.

Emma came in from another room. "What?"

Regina moved closer to her so she could whisper. "How long has he been sitting there?"

"Almost since you started playing. He heard the music and just sort of walked in and sat down. I didn't want to disturb you by grabbing him and I didn't think he was doing any harm."

Regina looked at the child again. "It's fine," she said.

And that is how it went throughout the course of the next week. Every time Regina would practice she would find Henry there watching her from the couch. The child hadn't said anything the entire time. Nothing Emma did seemed to work. As it turned out, they didn't need Henry to say anything. A couple of weeks later they made an arrest in the case. Emma had come home and told Regina. It was one of the rare times that Emma had left Henry at the house without her being there. Regina had agreed to watch him – after all he never said anything or did much of anything that Regina could go about her routine without being interrupted by him.

"I will talk to children's services tomorrow how about taking him." Emma said. "And then give me a couple of days and I will be out of your hair too."

"Ok," was all Regina said.

The next day Regina set up her music as usual. She glanced behind her to see if Henry was in place, but was surprised that he wasn't sitting down. Instead he came over and stood in front of her on the little window seat.

He was looking right at her and it unnerved her.

"Don't you want to sit on the couch as usual?" she asked.

No answer.

She closed her eyes and took a breath and began to play. She was only in the first part when she peeked an eye open. He was still there. She closed her eyes again, trying to block him from her mind and just play. But a few moments later she again opened an eye and found him there.

Try as she might every time she would continue to play she couldn't keep the image of him out of her mind. Finally, she stopped. She put down her instrument and walked over to him, kneeling in front of him.

"Henry, don't you want to sit on the couch?"

Nothing.

She sighed. She hadn't really said much to this kid the entire time he was here. What was the point, she thought, he wasn't going to talk back.

"Henry, go sit on the couch so I can practice."

Nothing.

She ran her hands flat against her face a moment and when she looked up she noticed his eyes were no longer on her exactly. She followed his eyes – he was looking at her watch. He reached out for it and she moved her hand back. But the look in his eyes made her stop. He looked as if he was going to cry.

She took the watch off of her wrist and held it a moment before reaching her hand out with it in her palm. He snatched it from her hand and the moved it in almost protectively toward his body where he began to examine it.

She watched him study it intently. "It was my mom's," she said finally and he looked up at her. "It was a gift from my dad for their wedding anniversary."

She got up and took a seat beside him. "You see my parents, they um … they also died. They were in a car crash and um they didn't make it. But that watch, that watch was still in perfect condition. I can still remember the last time I saw my mom wear it. They had come to my apartment to drop off the keys to the house because I was going to be checking in on it during the summer while they were away. And um I was running late –as usual. I show up and my parents had been waiting for almost an hour for me to get there. I remember my mom looking down at that watch and telling my dad that they needed to get on the road because of the traffic. Dad joked that they needed to get me a watch as a gift for watching their house while they were gone. And then they both gave me a hug and told me that they loved me and … and that was the last time I saw them. They got caught in this pile up and maybe if I hadn't have been late …"

The tears were coming so fast that she couldn't get them to stop. She was blinded by them, but she felt a weight come onto her lap and a pair of tine arms wrap around her neck. She brought her arms up and hugged Henry to her chest.

She didn't see Emma standing there from the doorway where she had been listening to the entire exchange.

One year later

The sound of laughter greeted Emma as she came into the kitchen. Henry was at the kitchen table laughing at the television that was propped up on the counter.

Emma went straight to the coffee maker but Regina intercepted her, giving her a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said. "Another late night?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later when the kid is asleep."

Regina just nodded.

"Morning kid," Emma said, rubbing the top of his head with her hand before sitting down.

"Morning Emma," he said.

"Do you two have big plans for the day?" she asked.

"Nope," Regina said as she put down a plate of breakfast in front of Emma. "We might go to the park or maybe to a movie. We haven't decided."


	3. Arranged Marriage AU

**NOTE: Ok, this one isn't a one-shot. But I am uploading the first part. So here is the deal with these SQ Week fics. For those that I choose to continue (and that could be the one-shots I have done already) I will make separate fics here on the site for them so all their chapters are contained in a nice easy format. But don't expect that this week. I don't really need to be starting more multi-chapter fics, but just like last time I am really enjoying these prompts and would like to go further with some of them. I know for instance, already that the canon divergence one is more than a one-shot.**

Regina sat on her stallion on top of the hill overlooking the castle that was being built on the site. That castle had been under construction as long as she had been alive and it was nearly complete.

Her fate had been tied to that castle since before she was born yet for most of her 21 years she gave it little thought. Yes from the time her father took her there when she was a young child – the incomplete walls seeming huge to her at age seven – she understood that one day this would be her castle.

One day this castle and the lands around it would be hers to rule.

But at the young age she didn't understand the concept of what that castle represented. Now she knew - it was her prison.

She pulled on the reins to move away from the offensive structure. Over the past year she had come out here more and more to watch the finishing touches being put on it. Each time she did she felt more anger.

It wasn't fair.

Why was she being forced into a marriage she didn't want? And why did that marriage have to be to Princess Emma?

She forced Quicksilver, her horse, in the direction of her home – well, her parents' castle – and went at a full gallop. She needed to get far away from that other castle. After all, the next time she saw it, she would be married in it.

Emma kept her guard up as she circled her opponent. She had been studying him for any weakness in his stance and found none. Although they were only using wooden sticks bound together instead of swords she found this exercise almost more grueling than having the real thing in her hand. Mostly because she knew her opponent would never give a killing blow with a real sword but she had experienced plenty of welts on her body over the years from these practice ones.

She feigned right, know it wouldn't fool him, but immediately spun and she allowed herself a smile even though her attack was blocked – barely blocked. She backed off again, again circling and studying. From the moment she was old enough she had learned the finer points of how to use a sword. And there was no better teacher than the one in front of her.

She was going to miss this she realized. Soon she wouldn't be able to take off at a moment's notice just to come here to the practice grounds. No, soon she would be in her own home and her life would be changed forever.

Getting caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see the attack coming until it was too late. She couldn't get her guard up and she caught the hard wood into her side. She was so flustered she dropped her weapon.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Besides a little embarrassment, yeah I am fine," she said picking her weapon. "Go again?"

"No," he said. "Your mother will kill me if we keep this up much longer."

She didn't want to quit knowing this may be the last time she got to do this with him. She nodded to him and they handed their weapons off to an attendant. They began to walk back to the castle and he put an arm around her.

"Why did you lose focus back there?" he asked.

Of course he would notice. Her father was just like that when he had a sword in his hand. He noticed everything which is why he was a formidable opponent because he knew when to strike and when not to.

She exhaled. "I was thinking about Regina."

"Oh," James said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Oh is right," she said. "Can you honestly say you are happy about this?"

James stopped causing her to as well. He put a hand on each of her shoulders as he faced her. "It's a complicated situation Emma. But going into it with a negative attitude won't serve you well."

"But you see it's not complicated. You and mom decided to marry me off without my consent or input."

He sighed. "Emma you have to believe that this is what is best for all involved. Even you."

"I am marrying someone I don't even like."

"You don't know even know Regina well enough to say that. Maybe when we travel to their kingdom in a week's time you will actually try and speak with her."

"I don't have anything to say to her."

Regina sat at the dinner table with her parents pushing her food around the plate with her fork.

"Regina, if you aren't going to eat it, then give it to one of the maids to remove. Don't play with it," Cora said.

"Yes, mother," she said and she signaled for one of the maids to come forward and handed her the plate. "May I be excused now?"

"No, we need to talk about what is going to happen tomorrow," Cora said.

Suddenly Regina wished she had kept the food where it was at, at least then she would have something to concentrate on rather than listening to yet another lecture from her mom.

"Regina this is important," her father said.

"I know it's important. You have drilled it into my head how important this is for the past four years, ever since you decided to tell me that I was due to be married."

"Then perhaps you should start acting like it's important," Cora said.

"Maybe I should rephrase what I said. I know it's important to you."

"It's important to all of us," Henry said before his wife could speak. He knew his daughter well enough to know that this conversation wouldn't go well if Cora pushed too hard. "It's important to not just our kingdom, but to all of them. Your marriage to the Princess Emma will end of generations of hostilities between our kingdom and theirs."

"We haven't been at war with them since what, your great grandfather's generation. Why is this happening now? Why didn't you marry Queen Snow if the joining of our bloodlines is what all the kingdoms wanted?"

"That's enough," Cora said. "This marriage will go forward. You will greet your future wife tomorrow and you will not bring shame upon your father's house. How many times do I need to remind you that you are a princess Regina, and as such you have responsibilities that go beyond your own desires?"

"That's easy for you to say," Regina said standing up. "For you marriage was a step up."

She left without seeking their permission to leave. She knew she shouldn't have fought with her mother like that but she couldn't help it. She didn't want this marriage. She didn't want to greet her future wife tomorrow.

Instead of going to her room she went out to the stables. She went to Quicksilver's stall and fed him an apple before brushing him down. She didn't need to do it but it gave her something to do other than sit in her room and think about tomorrow.

"You need to apologize to your mother," her father said coming into the stall.

She wanted so much to ignore him, but she never could. He was always the one playing mediator between her and her mother.

"I will tomorrow," she said even though she kept her eyes on Quicksilver not him.

"Do it tonight."

Something in his tone caused her to look at him. His inflection had been stern and while it wasn't the first time she had heard that tone, she didn't often hear it directed at her.

"Father …" she stopped not sure what she was going to say or what she wanted to say.

"Warring with your mother won't change what will be done. You will marry Princess Emma," he said.

She looked away from him, not wanting to hear this. It was one thing to hear it from her mother – it seemed that was all she had heard from her mother for four years, but to hear it from her father made it more difficult for her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't want this."

"Then don't make me go through with it," she said, unable to stop the pleading sound in her voice. "You are king, can't you stop this from happening?"

"You know I can't. And even if I could, I wouldn't."

She stepped away from him feeling as if his words had physically hurt her. She rarely ever spoke back to her father, but the anger that was ever-present in her nowadays, helped fuel her next words.

"So that's it then. Your own daughter is something that you could trade away as easily as you do one of your prized stallions. All to appease the rulers of the other kingdoms. Tell me was it so easy for you to back down to all of those kings and queens when they came up with this idea? Was it easy because I hadn't actually been born yet? Or did it even matter to you when I was? Did you hold me that first time and think to yourself well here is the final bargaining chip?"

"You know that's not true."

"Do I? You arranged this marriage before I was ever born. You used to take me to that castle and tell me one day it would be mine like it was some sort of fairy tale. Then I turn 16 and that's when you choose to tell me the price of that castle is my freedom. Fine, I have to marry her, then I will marry her. Let it not be said that Princess Regina didn't do her duty."

She threw down the brush and stormed past her father. She knew he could easily order her to stop and she almost wished he would so she could ignore it. But he said nothing as she left.

Later that night Cora returned to her bedchambers after leaving Regina's. She had gone to make sure the girl had picked out an outfit for tomorrow and of course she hadn't. In the end, Cora had to do it and then give instructions to Regina's handmaidens on making sure she dressed in it the next day when Princess Emma arrived and also how to arrange her hair and what accessories to wear. Regina had sat there silent the entire time barely acknowledging her presence.

"All is set for tomorrow," Cora said to Henry.

"Did she apologize to you?"

"No. She responded when I asked if she had chosen a dress and otherwise she said nothing."

"She's upset. The closer we get to the wedding, the more distant she becomes."

"It's not distance, it's anger," Cora said. "I just wish she wouldn't direct so much of it at me."

She took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I miss my daughter, the one who used to sit over there by my vanity and insist I braid her hair. Or the one that would crawl up here in bed and sleep between us during a thunderstorm. Now I am lucky if I can get a civil word out of her."

Henry came and took a seat beside her. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I left it to you to explain things to her when it was time. I wasn't even here. We should have done it together then at least I could share the blame that she is heaping on you."

He took her hand and she took comfort in the gesture. "Do you think we did the right thing?"

"We did the only thing we could."

Emma was quiet throughout the ride and for the most part her parents seemed to respect the fact that she didn't wish to speak. They had stopped at the castle that would soon become her home to speak with the overseer who was on site. It would be done in less than two months, he assured them, in time for the wedding.

This would be the last visit with Regina before they were to be married. These visits had rotated between each kingdom every few months for the past four years. They had begun the month after she had turned 16. She remembered it was two days after her 16th birthday when her parents sat her down and explained to her that she was to be married to the Princess Regina from the neighboring kingdom.

She honestly thought it was some sort of joke.

Yes, she knew about the castle that was being built and that one day it would be hers. It sat between the two kingdoms and once they were married the boundaries of the new kingdom would come into place. The White kingdom and the Mills kingdom were the biggest of the eight kingdoms by far so giving up land to form the new kingdom wasn't going to hurt either side.

The idea was that this new merger of their families would keep either kingdom from ever waging war on the other. While there hadn't been a war in more than a hundred years, the last one had gone on for 20 years and nearly decimated both kingdoms. The idea of a total destruction is what eventually led to a truce, but the kingdoms were concerned that it could happen again and somehow her marrying Regina was the result of some super secret council of the heads of all the kingdoms.

She could hardly believe it herself when her parents explained that they weren't joking and she was going to marry Regina – someone who at that point she had never even met. When she had met her, well it was clear they may be forced to be spouses but they wouldn't be friends.

Before their first meeting Emma, after being talked up by her parents, was willing to give the situation the benefit of the doubt. She tried to have an open mind, she really did, but then she actually met her future wife.

That first meeting had taken place at the site of their future home. They had been taken on a tour of the structure and Regina never said a single word to her, nor to anyone else. When she caught Regina looking at her, it was as if Regina was looking down on her as if she wasn't good enough for her. Stuck up bitch was her first impression of the brunette and things hadn't improved from their.

In fact, she was pretty sure they hadn't exchanged a single word with each other in about a year. Yet their parents insisted they keep taking these little meet and greet trips to spend time with each other.

Now their wedding was a little less than eight weeks away.

"Emma," Snow said breaking her comfortable silence. "Please make an effort today."

"Why should I? She certainly isn't."

"Maybe that is why you need to make the effort, because she won't."

"So she gets a free pass to be bitch?" She knew she shouldn't have said it and the condemning "Emma" came out of both of her parents' mouths.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just that I might be able to handle this all a little better if she didn't make it so hard. She doesn't want to marry me, she's made that clear. I don't want to marry her either. You would think we could find some common ground there, but apparently that is too much to ask for."

"You two can't ignore each other forever," James said.

"I think we are both willing to try."

"Emma," Snow said again, this time more softly. "You keep saying you don't want to marry someone you don't even know yet you have had four years to get to know her. What's her favorite color? Her favorite food? What does she like to do for fun?"

Emma shrugged.

"My point is you can surely manage a simple conversation with her."

"Ok, I will try, but don't get your hopes up."

The first few times she was forced to spend time with Emma at her parents' castle, it had taken place in the library. It had given her the perfect escape from talking with the other girl. But her parents quickly put an end to that when they realized all the two girls had done was sit in there reading books and not speaking to each other.

Ever since then, they had been placed in other rooms. Today, it was in her mother's garden. Her mom loved flowers and plants so her father had given her free rein over the gardens. The one they were in now was called the Queen's Garden because it was her favorite. As a young child she used to spend time out here playing while her mother concentrated on making her garden perfect. As she got older she would help her mother. It used to be funny to her to see her mother getting her hands and knees dirty as she knelt to plant some new arrival.

Those were simpler times unlike now.

She wasn't sure how long she and Emma had been out there. They were both sitting on stone benches that faced each other, yet both had managed not to actually face each other.

"This is really pretty out here," Emma said breaking the silence.

It wasn't something Regina felt like reciprocating so she remained quiet. There was more silence and then a couple of minutes later Emma spoke again.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Emma asked.

Regina continued to ignore her.

"Do you have a favorite color?"

"What?"

"I asked if you had a favorite color?"

"Why?"

"Look, I am just trying to have a conversation here."

"Again, I will ask why?"

"Because ignoring each other is boring. I mean are we really going to ignore each other forever?"

"I know I am willing to try," she smirked.

Emma turned away. At least she wouldn't be lying when she told her parents she tried.

More minutes passed in silence.

"Green," Regina said.

"What?"

"You asked if I had a favorite color. It's green."

"Oh. Green's nice. You probably like it out here then."

"I used to."

Emma saw a flash of sadness cross Regina's face and she wondered if she had said something wrong.

"I like blue. For a favorite color." She was pretty sure she sounded like an idiot. And when Regina didn't respond she was sure that Regina thought she was an idiot.

"I think our mothers were comparing notes today to make sure things go well with the wedding," Emma said. She honestly had no idea what to talk about with this woman and while her impending marriage was something she didn't like to talk about what else could they talk about.

"I don't really know."

"Hasn't your mother told you what the plan is?"

"I usually stop listening the moment she brings it up."

Emma could relate but it wasn't as if she could really stop listening when her mother talked. "It doesn't seem possible that it's like two months away, not even two months."

"Is there anyway your parents will put a stop to this before it happens?"

Emma was caught off guard by the question.

"I don't think that is going to happen."

"I asked my father to stop it?"

"What did he say?"

"He said even if he could, he wouldn't," Regina said bitterly.

"You actually asked him to stop it. You really don't want this marriage to happen do you?"

"Do you?"

"Well no, but I guess it didn't occur to me to ask my parents to stop it."

"Maybe you should. Maybe they will be more willing to listen than mine."

"They aren't going to change their minds about it. Besides, it wasn't just their decision; the other kingdoms were involved as well. Everyone seems to want this union to happen."

"Everyone but the two people it affects the most."

Emma sensed that was the most she was going to get from Regina as she fell silent again after that. She couldn't believe Regina had actually asked her father to stop the wedding.

"How did things go with Regina?" Snow asked her as they prepared for dinner. They would be staying overnight and leaving in the morning to return home.

"Her favorite color is green."

"You two actually spoke then?"

"A little bit.

"What else did you talk about?"

"Just about how neither of us wants this."

"Dwelling on it isn't going to change things."

"Regina asked her father to stop the wedding from happening?"

"She did what?"

"She asked her father to stop it. He told her that even if he could, he wouldn't. I've been thinking about it since she said it. I mean if she is so unhappy about this and he could stop it, why wouldn't he? Or at the very least why wouldn't he say he would if he could."

"Maybe he said it that way so she wouldn't indulge in the idea that it could be stopped."

"I suppose. What about you, would you stop it if I asked you to, if you could I mean?"

"Emma."

"I am just asking. I am not trying to indulge in some fantasy or anything like that. I just want to know."

"Your father and I really only want what is best for you. Regina's parents want the same thing for her."

"And you think this marriage is it?"

"I think your marriage will be what you and Regina make of it."

"Then it will be a disaster."

Throughout dinner Regina tried to ignore the constant talking. Her parents and Emma's parents were talking about their stewardship of the new kingdom. Despite their marriage establishing a new kingdom, nobody apparently was willing to let her and Emma actually run it at first. It would be under stewardship of her father and Emma's mother until such time as they deemed their daughters fit enough to take it over.

Yes Emma and her would be queens, be the titled royalty of the kingdom and handle most of the day-to-day duties, but they would have to report on things to their parents and if anything major came up it was expected they would consult with them first.

Since it was no secret that the new borders would be established those who had chosen to stay in this new kingdom were already there. Regina had heard of only one family that chose to move and that was someone from the White kingdom and arrangements had been made to transplant that family to another part of the White kingdom.

Those people who would be working in their castle were for the most part already there helping with the final preparations. Some of her own staff, her handmaidens for instance would be traveling with her. She assumed the same for Emma.

Others had come from other kingdoms in order to settle there and make a new life for themselves. For instance she had met the young blacksmith on her last official visit to the castle. He had been an apprentice in another kingdom but wanted to start his own smithy and now he was there.

At one point during the discussion Regina looked at Emma who was across from her. She seemed as bored as she was. An idea popped into her mind though.  
>"May I be excused, may we be excused? I was hoping to show Emma the horses that will be coming with us to start our stable."<p>

Her father looked so shocked it took him a second or two to recover from it. "Yes, of course," he said smiling.

Emma had an equal look of shock but with the prospect of getting out of there she didn't care what the reasoning was. She followed Regina out of the room.

"Are we really going to go look at horses?"

"We might as well, especially if they send anyone after us. I just couldn't stand being in there a moment longer and I knew they wouldn't let me leave on my own."

"Hey I am not complaining. I wasn't exactly enthralled with the dinner conversation."

"Nor was I. It seems as if our parents will be forever making decisions without consulting us first."

They got down to the stables and Regina went directly to Quicksilver.

"Is he yours?"

"Yes. This is Quicksilver. I've had him since he was born. He was bred here in these stables."

"Your kingdom is known for having the best horses."

"It's true. I am surprised you know that."

"Why are you surprised?"

"I don't know. I probably shouldn't be surprised, but it's not like I know anything about you."

"I don't know you either. That usually requires talking."

"I guess I thought if we didn't bother maybe everyone would see what a bad idea this is."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask."

"Why are you so opposed to this? Don't get me wrong, I don't like the idea of this arranged marriage either, but you, you seem to be taking that to a whole other level."

"Because up until I turned 16 I believed that when people get married it was because they loved each other. Maybe I wanted to hold onto that idea a little longer. But I can't. Not now. Now I know marriage is nothing more than contract that doesn't even have to be signed by the two being wed. I am opposed to this because I don't love you."

"Are you in love with someone else?"

"No. What would be the point in that?"

To be continued ...


	4. Canon Divergence AU

**NOTE: This one is one I have been tinkering with. It's meant to be continued and will be. This takes place in season 3 and diverges around Pan's death. Instead of Gold being killed with him, Gold survives and this takes place right after the scene where Regina is on the ground and then she "wakes up" and they help her up. It's a little different than things I have written before so bear with me. Again it will be continued**

Canon divergence AU

"It's coming, the curse is coming!" Leroy yelled, running toward them. They turned to see the billowing cloud of Pan's curse coming toward them.

"Can it be stopped?" Neal asked his father.

"I don't know how to stop it, and after what I just did, I don't know that I would have the strength to," Gold answered and then looked at Regina who had been standing there as if in her own little world since she they had helped her up. "Regina, do you have any ideas?"

She continued to stand there, her eyes not seeming to focus on anything at first and then she turned away from them all and took a couple of steps to put some distance between them.

"Regina!" Emma said more urgently. "Is there a way to stop it?"

"Yes," she said barely above a whisper.

"What do we do?"

Regina turned again to look at them, her eyes coming to rest on Henry. "There isn't anything you can do. I am the only one who can stop it."

"At what price?" Emma said immediately. Regina said nothing but turned away once more. Emma came up and grabbed her arm forcing her around. "If there is one thing I have learned about magic, it's that it comes with a price. What is it this time?"

"It's … It's my price to pay," she said. "You will all be safe."

"What about you?" Henry asked.

She smiled at him as he came nearer. "You are going to grow up to be a good man," she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "And you will have your family behind you every step of the way." Her eyes took in those around them – Emma, Snow, Charming, Neal, even Gold.

"You're my family too."

"I couldn't love you more," she said bending down and hugging him. "You remember that Henry. It doesn't matter what people say or think about me, the one thing I did right in my lifetime was you."

She let go of him and backed up.

"Mom," he said.

"Regina," Emma said. "What's going on?"

"I can stop it. That's all the matters. I can do this. The price is my sacrifice. Nobody else will be harmed."

"No!" Henry said coming toward her but she backed away again. "Can't you do something?"

He directed it to her Emma who was so stunned she didn't respond at first just looked at Regina.

"There isn't anything she can do," Regina said, answering for Emma. "I am the only one who has the power to stop it."

"Can't I help?" Emma said. "Like with the failsafe device. Our magic together."

Regina gave her a sad smile. "No, but thanks for being willing. I guess I should expect nothing less from the savior."

"There has to be a way," Henry said. "You can't leave me."

"I don't want to, but I have to. It's way past time I pay for the things I have done. Take care of him." She directed the last part to Emma.

"Wait," Emma said sensing that Regina was about to do something, but before the word was out of her mouth Regina was waving her hands and a moment later her own magic enveloped her and she disappeared.

Regina appeared near the well where Pan's curse was flowing from. She stood there feeling the immense power of it and wondering if she really did have the strength to do this. She knew she had to – she had to do it in order for Henry to be safe.

Her plan was simple. She was going to absorb this curse much like she had the death one that was once placed on this very well. But she knew that this curse was a dozen times more powerful and she couldn't contain that kind of magic. It would rip her apart.

She thought again of Henry. She thought about the first time she held him, the first time he called her mommy, his first day of school and the way he used to look at her – like she was the most amazing thing in the world.

Calling up her magic for the last time she began the process of absorbing it. Almost immediately she felt its raw power enter her body. It was even more powerful than she had been expecting and it drove her to her knees but she kept at it, drawing more and more of it into her. Her insides felt like they were on fire, but she kept going until it was all gone.

She exhaled as her body shook uncontrollably. Every cell in her body was tingling with magic and she knew that she couldn't allow that magic to be released here in Storybrooke. She couldn't risk any consequences of that happening so she scrambled to her feet. She fell more than walked toward the well.

She only had a few moments at the most she guessed. It took all her remaining strength to lift herself up over the edge.

Henry's smiling face entered her mind once more as she let herself fall.

An explosion of magic blew the well apart and a purple beam of light pierced up from the hole that was left – and then it too was gone.

Emma held on to Henry tight as he had tried to run toward where the curse had been. They had all stood there and seen it as it stopped rolling toward them and went back in the direction it came in.

It was when they saw the purple beam of light that Emma's hold on Henry loosened enough for him to take off running. She was right behind him.

They made it to where the well was – where it would be if it was still intact.

"Mom!" Henry yelled looking around. "Mom."

Emma too looked around as did the others she hadn't even noticed had followed them. They spread out, all calling for Regina. Emma moved closer to the well which was nothing more than a deep hole in the ground at this point. She peered in carefully but didn't see anything. Gold appeared beside her.

"She did it," he said. "She stopped it."

"Yes, but where is she?"

"I think we both know the answer to that. She knew what she was doing. It was her choice."

She's gone, Emma thought. How is it possible that she's gone? Regina seemed too formidable to be done in, even by a powerful curse. Emma looked around and saw Henry. He was no longer looking around for his mother or calling out for his mom. He stood off by the trees looking at the destroyed well.

14 months later

Emma was woken up by her phone and she sleepily answered it, "Sheriff Swan."

"Hi sheriff, sorry for waking you," Debbie, the night dispatcher said. "We just got a call from Mrs. Cooperrider. She thinks someone broke into the Mills mansion on Mifflin."

"Regina's place?"

"Yes, her old house, which is why I was calling you."

"Ok, I will check it out. Thanks."

She hung up the phone and started the process of getting dressed. The mansion had sat vacant since Regina's disappearance. She never referred to it as her death, even after Henry had given up on the idea that she was still alive somewhere.

The dispatch knew that if anything happened at the mansion she was to be called. Occasionally kids would dare each other to try and enter the lair of the Evil Queen. It was some sort of macho ritual that someone started. The last group of kids she had caught there, she made sure they would never do it again by threatening them with real jail time since they were 17.

Technically, she supposed, the house belonged to Henry. Or at least it would when he turned 18. When Regina had first destroyed Pan's curse, she had trouble getting him to leave the house. She had spent the night in the guest room there for two months because Henry was sure Regina would reappear at any moment. She felt odd about staying in the house knowing that was Regina's home, but she felt bad about the situation so she allowed it to happen. Then she had to put her foot down with Henry, telling him that they couldn't stay there – she couldn't stay there.

It wasn't her home she told him and she wasn't a replacement for Regina.

In his hurt, he had replied. "You couldn't replace her. She's my mom."

The comment had stung deeply and she had to remind herself that he had said it because he was upset that Regina was gone.

Now her name never came up in conversation.

Emma didn't believe Henry had actually gotten any closure but he pretended like he had. He pretended that it didn't matter that she was gone, but she knew better. It was only three months ago that she had gotten called to the school because Henry had gotten into a fight. When she had been driving there she was sure Henry had not been the aggressor, but she was wrong. He had punched another kid. Neither Henry or the other kid would say why.

Later she got the story from Snow – the other kid had made a reference to the Evil Queen and Henry had assaulted him for it.

She had tried to talk to him about it, but he said it didn't matter. He said his mom was dead and that was it.

After that incident things had returned to "normal" but Emma knew that Henry hadn't really dealt with Regina being gone.

Nor had she.

Living in Regina's house was one thing, but even afterward Emma couldn't help but feel like she had lost out when it came to Regina. They could have been friends. They were starting to become she thought. They could have worked things out and both been mothers to Henry. They never got the chance though.

Last week she was out on patrol and wasn't far from the well so she drove out that way. They had built a fence around the remains of the well as a safety precaution. She had no real reason for being there but she had walked up to the fence and looked over into the gaping hole. She didn't know what Regina's last moments were like, but Gold had conjectured that Regina had stopped the curse by absorbing it. He said it would have been too much for her to handle and that the purple beam they had seen was probably the result of the magic destroying her.

Emma didn't want to think about it. She had seen that Regina was determined to save them but she was also scared. The fact there was nothing she could do to help Regina hurt the most. She was Savior after all, shouldn't there have been something she could do.

She had to leave a note on the fridge for Henry in case he woke up and found she was gone. It was the system they had developed for when she got called out to things. She didn't tell him the call was to Regina's house.

Arriving at the mansion, she didn't see anything in the front to give her pause so she walked around to the back. She immediately saw the broken glass in the door and she cautiously approached. She already had her flashlight out and she used it to help open the door wider. It was dark inside as expected and she stepped in. She shone her light around the kitchen where she entered and saw only dirt on the floor as if someone had tracked it in. It led out of the kitchen so she followed it.

There seemed to be only set of dirt tracks. When she got to the stairs she saw the dirt was going up. She pulled out her gun just to be careful. She didn't hear anything that gave her any indication that anyone was up there.

Once on the top floor she saw the door to Regina's room was open. They always kept that door closed when she was staying there and when she stopped in every couple of weeks to check on the place she knew it was always closed. Whoever was in there was not going to be on her good side.

She didn't see anything from the open doorway so she slipped in, checking her blind spots to make sure she wasn't caught off guard. She noticed the door to the bathroom was also open and she couldn't remember if that was normal or not but she didn't need to as she saw more dirt leading that way.

Approaching slowly with her flashlight guiding her and her gun drawn she made to where she could see inside and saw a figure on the floor back against the tub.

"Whoever you are, come out," she ordered.

The person didn't and from what Emma could see it looked like they were trying to shrink even further back against the tub. Emma brought her light up more to see and made out a small figure wearing rags for clothes, their head which had peach fuzz more than hair was down. But what Emma noticed the most was the blood on its hands.

"Whoever you are, stand up."

Nothing but a slight whimpering sound.

"I am Emma Swan, the sheriff here; I need you to stand up."

Nothing.

"Are you hurt?"

Whoever they were, Emma had now stepped close enough to see they were shaking. She wasn't sure if it was from fear or because they were cold. They had pants on that were torn just below the knees and Emma could see the dirty feet and legs. The shirt they were wearing looked to be about two sizes too big for their small frame.

"I am going to turn on the light," Emma said. She put down her flashlight on the sink but kept her gun pointed at the individual as she flicked on the light.

Again she heard a whimpering noise the person tried to push themselves back more as if there was room for them to escape. Their knees were up with their head buried and their arms resting on those knees with their hands out. The blood looked to be partially dry but some of it was still glistening and fresh.

"Are you hurt?" Emma again asked.

She got no answer. She considered her options. "I am going to put away my gun," she said as she holstered it slowly. She put her hands up. "I am not here to hurt you. I just want to make sure you are alright."

As she got closer she could tell more that this was a woman – she had feminine hands and features as far as she could tell. There was bruising on her arms and legs.

Emma got within a step of her. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Is that blood yours?"

Nothing. She stepped closer and then knelt in front of the obviously scared woman.

"I am not going to hurt you," she said reaching out and touching one of the arms. The woman looked up suddenly and Emma backed up and scrambled to her feet.

"Regina?" she said.


	5. Soul Mates AU

Emma sat in Granny's eating a bear claw and being utterly depressed. It had been a week and she still couldn't believe that Killian had broken up with her.

If she had broken up with him, that she would have been able to handle because it would have been her choice at least. It's not as if she disagreed with him that their relationship was going no where – she had felt the same way for some time now – but that still didn't mean she appreciated being dumped.

"Want a refill?" Ruby asked holding up the coffee pot.

"Sure, why not."

Ruby filled her cup and then took a seat across the table from her best friend.

"Still sad."

"I don't even know if sad is the right word for it," she said. "More like in a state of complete disbelief that this is my life."

"I think we all feel that way at some point."

"Probably. It's just. I know I am only in my 30s but I sort of feel like I should have a more successful relationship by now. You know one that would lead somewhere."

"Look at this way, if you had grown up back home, as princess you probably would have been married by the time you were 18 or 19."

"Ugh."

"Yes. But at least your parents wouldn't have done one of those arranged marriages. They love each other and you are the product of true love so they want the same with you, which meant there was no way they would have just married you off."

"Yeah, this whole true love thing, I don't get it. The idea there is this one person in life you are supposed to be with. I mean what if you never actually meet that person? Does that mean you will never truly be happy?"

"I see we have reached the deeply spiritual phase of the break up," Ruby smiled. "Look I don't know if anyone really knows how it all works. I think people just meet and they fall in love. There is no reason or logic behind it. Outside of fairy dust I don't think there is ever away to know until it happens to you."

"Fairy dust?"

"Yes, fairies can use it to show a person their soul mate or so they say. I am not sure how it works, probably because I am not a fairy. I got to get back to work, are you sure you are ok?"

"I am fine, really. I just need a little more depressy time and then I will snap out of it."

"Good to hear."

Emma continued to sit there for a while before finally leaving but the conversation with Ruby stuck in her mind for days. Finally she went to the one person who she thought might be able to give her the answer she was looking for.

It took a little while to work up the confidence (and to find out where she lived) to approach Tink. The idea of this fairy dust was something she couldn't stop thinking about so there she was on Wednesday night knocking on her door.

"Emma?" Tink said when she answered the door, clearly unsure as to why the sheriff was at her door.

"Hey," Emma said. "I was wondering if we could talk for a moment."

"Sure," Tink said moving out of the way so Emma could come in.

Emma entered and Tink offered a seat on the couch while Tink sat in the chair. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Fairy dust."

"Fairy dust? Ok, what about it?"

"I was talking to Ruby the other day and she was saying that fairy dust could be used to help someone find their soul mate. Is that true?"

Tink considered the question and Emma for the moment. "It doesn't exactly help them find them, so much as reveal who the person is when you come in contact or see them. Why are you asking?"

Emma shrugged, "I was sort of wondering if you had any that you could use to help me figure out who I am supposed to be with."

"Oh," Tink said. "Do you mind if I ask why you want that?"

"I just feel like I should know if there is someone out there for me. I am tired of having these relationships that don't go anywhere. I am not saying I want to settle down and get married tomorrow or anything like that. But if I do have a soul mate I would like to know who it is so maybe we can at least start exploring a relationship. I don't think it's a bad thing that I want to know, that I want what my parents have and others have. I want to be happy."

Tink nodded. "I do have some fairy dust and I don't mind using it in that manner, but I feel I should explain to you how it works first."

"Ok."

"Again it doesn't help you find them in the sense that it guides you to them. You aren't going to magically know your soul mate is on the western end of town or anything like that so you can go seek them out. The way it works is I would sprinkle some in your eyes and then as you go about your life, if you see your soul mate it will be revealed to you. Some people have said that they see a light surrounding the person, or they actually see the person's heart beating. I think it's different for everyone. But you will know that is the person. Now the other thing is, it could be someone you know already."

"Really? How is that possible and I wouldn't already know that there is something there."

"That is why it gets sprinkled in your eyes, because sometimes you don't really see something that is right in front of you. It reveals what is in your heart, not what is in your mind, if that makes any sense."

"No, that makes sense, although I find it hard to believe I have actually met my soul mate already."

"Here is the final thing and where it might get a little tricky. While the fairy dust reveals who your soul mate is to you, it doesn't reveal it to them. In other words, you have to do the work at that point as the other person won't know."

"Well hopefully since we are soul mates there won't be a lot of work involved," Emma said. "Now does it like last until I find the person or do I need to come back for a refill?"

"If I do this, it's a one time thing. I don't have enough fairy dust to spare for another hit of it."

"So how long will it work for?"

"Two maybe three days at the most."

"That doesn't leave a lot of time, especially if my soul mate isn't here in Storybrooke, but outside of it."

"It's the best I can offer. Are you still interested?"

"Yes."

…..

Emma was beyond frustrated at this point. It was Friday evening and she had yet to find her soul mate. She had gone on patrols all around Storybrooke, gone to bars, gone to the library, gone everywhere she could think of in order to discover the person's identity.

She had struck out completely.

The fairy dust would wear off later tonight or tomorrow and Emma had come to the conclusion that her soul mate, if she had one, was not in Storybrooke.

She had gotten off of work and was headed to pick up Henry for the weekend. They were going to spend part of their day tomorrow with her parents – out in the woods, which wasn't really Emma's idea of fun. But Snow had wanted to teach Henry some of her tracking techniques and how to shoot a bow when Henry had expressed an interest in learning. They decided to make it a family outing.

She pulled into Regina's driveway and went to the door. She was about to ring the bell when Henry opened the door.

"Hi mom, I saw you pull up."

"Ready to go."

"Yeah," he said, and they turned and walked to the car.

"Henry!"

Emma turned as she heard Regina call Henry's name as Regina came closer handing Henry something, Emma couldn't take her eyes off of her. It was like there was some glowing gold aura around the other woman that was shining not brightly, but warmly.

"Mom?" Henry said tugging on her sleeve.

"Huh, what?" Emma said looking at him and then back to Regina.

"Are you feeling ok Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"Um, yeah I feel fine, yeah fine."

Regina looked at Henry, "Have fun this weekend and try not to shoot anyone or Bambi."

"It was actually Bambi's mother that got shot," Henry said.

Regina just smiled at him and walked back into the house. Emma watched her the entire way as the gold aura never disappeared.

"Mom, are you sure you are ok?" Henry asked when she saw Emma staring at his other mother.

"Yeah kid I am ok," she said turning back to the car. She got in behind the wheel and waited for Henry to get in and buckle up.

The entire drive home she could only think of one thing – her soul mate was Regina.


	6. Forbidden Love AU

**NOTE: This takes place not in Storybrooke, but in the Enchanted Forest as you can quickly see.**

Regina waited as the stable boy got her horse ready for her. She was waiting impatiently as she was already late. She had gotten waylaid that morning by her mother who had wanted her to attend court at the castle that morning, but Regina had claimed she had a headache.

She knew she would be in trouble when her mother found out she was leaving for a ride. She didn't care though, she had some place to be.

Finally, she was up on her horse and tearing across the field trying to make up for her lost time.

When she arrived at her destination she quickly tied her horse up to the tree next to the one that was already there. A smile graced her face as she went a little way into the woods to a small pond.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Emma said.

"Sorry," Regina said embracing the blonde and kissing her. Once they pulled apart, Regina looked lovingly at the other woman as they held hands and took their seats on the log next to the pond. "My mother wanted me to attend court this morning with her."

"Yeah my mom wasn't pleased that I wasn't going to be making an appearance today either. What excuse did you give?"

"Headache, and you?"

"Complete boredom."

Regina laughed at the answer. "I suppose when you are the crown princess of the realm you can get away with that kind of thing."

"Not for long unfortunately," Emma said letting go of Regina's hand and sitting forward so her elbows were on her knees. Regina immediately sensed something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"I love you," Emma said turning toward after a moment. "You know that right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too or else I wouldn't be sneaking off to see you every chance that I get. What does that have to do with whatever it is that seems to have killed the mood suddenly."

Emma stood and paced for a moment. "Maybe you and I should just run away together."

This time Regina stood. "I would love to do that but you and I both know our parents would search all the lands looking for us and when we got caught, I would be the one in the dungeons of your parents' castle."

It wasn't as if they hadn't fantasized about the idea of being together forever, but they both know it wouldn't happen. Emma was princess, next in line to inherit the crown. While Regina was nobility, there was no way that anyone would consider her an appropriate match for her.

Especially given how their mothers felt about each other.

Regina and Emma were victims of some petty war between their mothers which had been raging since their mothers were teenagers. Neither Regina nor Emma knew exactly what it was that made the two women hate each other.

When Snow White had first caught Emma and Regina talking on one of those occasions Cora had managed to drag Regina to court, Snow had pulled her daughter aside to make it clear that Regina was not an acceptable friend. Emma had asked why but she never got a real answer.

For Cora's part, she didn't hide her disdain for Queen Snow in front of Regina, even if to the rest of the world she pretended to be a loyal supporter. Of course Cora and Snow knew better. Cora had plenty to say about that "spoiled brat" of a princess that she considered Emma to be as well. It's not like Regina could defend Emma to her mother either as both had been forbidden to interact.

That hadn't stopped the two young women though. From the moment they met it seemed they were captivated by each other. For two years now they had been sneaking around, stealing moments – sometimes it was only a few minutes, but on the good days they got to spend hours with each other. Regina had been hoping today would be one of those days. She had been prepared for her mother's wrath when she returned home late. To her it didn't matter as long as she got to be with Emma.

"My parents feel it's time I get married," Emma said. "I didn't really tell my mom that I didn't want to go to court today because of boredom. I merely snuck out of the castle before anyone could stop me. There were supposed to be suitors at court today. I couldn't do it. I couldn't sit through that knowing there was no one I wanted to be with but you."

Emma came over and hugged her. Regina felt like Emma was holding on extra tight and she wondered how many more times they would get to see each other like this. Regina tended to be the more pragmatic of the two so it's not as if she didn't know this day would come.

"Maybe we should stop," Regina said softly.

Emma looked at her. "I don't know if I can. I love you too much."

"I love you too, but we can't stop what is going to happen. Your parents are the king and queen. They are going to make sure their only daughter gets married to someone who they trust to help you carry on the affairs of state when they are gone."

Emma pulled out of her arms completely this time. "And you are ok with this? You don't want to do something, anything to be with me."

"I am not ok with this," Regina assured her. "I hate this. I hate that the one person I love is the one person I am not allowed to be with."

They had backed off from each other and both women stood there in silence.

"I should probably get back," Emma said finally and she began to leave the small clearing. Regina waited a moment before following her out.

They reached their horses and Regina could see Emma was going to mount hers without so much as a hug or kiss goodbye. She felt like her heart was going to break inside her chest.

"I will run away with you."

She said it so quietly when Emma turned to face her, she had to ask what Regina had said.

"I said I will run away with you. I just want us to be together and we know that can't happen here so let's do it."

Emma rushed into her arms, kissing her. "We're going to be together."

Regina smiled even if she didn't share Emma's enthusiasm. After all, when they got caught which Regina was sure they would be, it would be Regina who was executed. The most Emma could expect was a stern talking to from her parents. What Regina was doing would amount to kidnapping in the eyes of the king and queen. It didn't matter if Emma consented to going with her. It wasn't really Emma's position to give such a consent. That power still belonged with the crown.


End file.
